


Io lo conosco

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Seb, Russia GP, guest Val, trying to make lew happy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: In Russia succedono due cose: Seb perde ulteriore percentuale di possibilità di vittoria del mondiale e Lewis l'acquista, ma a discapito del povero Val. Quell'ordine di scuderia della Mercedes è del tutto normale in situazioni simili, ma a Lew non piace comunque e così Seb invece di vivere la propria depressione per la nuova sconfitta, cerca di far sorridere Lewis nascondendo, un po' male, il proprio stato d'animo.





	Io lo conosco

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo al GP di Sochi, quando Lewis vince con l’ordine di scuderia a discapito di Val che aveva fatto una gara favolosa. In quel momento avere meno punti avrebbe potuto essere un rischio perché mancavano cinque gare e la Mercedes voleva chiudere lì il mondiale e le speranze della Ferrari e di Seb. Così fanno quella mossa ma a Lewis non va giù e ci sta molto male. Seb tutto il tempo nonostante sa di aver quasi certamente perso il mondiale, è a scherzare con entrambi in particolare con Val ed in conferenza li difende con i giornalisti. Così io ho pensato a qualche retroscena. Attenzione che quando Seb dice certe cose lo fa solo per convincere sé stesso, ma questo lo vedrete nella prossima fic. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

IO LO CONOSCO   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb563.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb564.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb566.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb570.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb571.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb572.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb582.png)

  
Io lo conosco e so com’è fatto, per questo sto tanto appresso a Val, scherzo con lui, lo coccolo e gioco più con lui che con Lewis.  
Perché so com’è fatto ed è profondamente irritato da tutta questa situazione, perché non gli piace vincere così ma conquistarsela e tutti questi discorsi qua.   
Però la Formula Uno è anche questa, anche a me non piace vincere con gli aiuti, credo che a nessun pilota piaccia infatti anche Michael mi confidò la stessa cosa, ma cosa dobbiamo fare?  
Siamo piloti di un team ed il team decide, punto. E si fanno tattiche, si vince spesso grazie a quelle.  
Voglio dire, è così, è inutile star tanto a piangersi addosso, a recriminare, a fare musi.  
Io adesso me la godo perché ci sarà una bella stupidissima ed inutilissima burrasca.   
Così sto qua e me la godo perché tanto io non vincerò il mondiale, quest’anno, ma sarà il mondiale più discusso e criticato di Lewis.  
Non che godo se è in una tempesta mediatica, ma ormai c’è sempre dentro per un motivo o per l’altro e ci è anche abituato.  
E poi come dico sempre è diverso essere il suo rivale dall’essere il suo ragazzo.   
Sto qua e me la godo, ma mentre penso a tutto questo sul podio, sento la sua mano che approda sul mio sedere durante le foto e così il sorriso da schiaffoni che avevo si allarga ancora di più.  
Poco dopo usciamo dal palco e torniamo dietro per prepararci alla conferenza, nell’andare via dietro di lui, mentre svoltiamo e non siamo più davanti agli occhi di nessun altro, gli tiro uno schiaffo sul sedere e sussurro al suo orecchio appiccicandomi a lui come un treno:   
\- Vedo che trovi sempre il modo di rallegrarti! - Lewis fa un sorrisino malizioso mentre si gira brevemente verso di me.   
\- Pensavo di dover consolare te... - Così rido e gli faccio solletico pizzicandogli la vita, lui saltella.   
\- Se pensi che mi basta questo ti sbagli, la mia consolazione richiede molto più di una misera palpatina! -   
Che poi consolarmi per cosa?   
Perché sto perdendo il mondiale?   
Tanto alla fine ne ho quattro, forse è vero che non ho più la fame di prima, se l’avessi credo che avrei fatto meno cagate in certi momenti e quindi ora avrei più punti. E mi brucerebbero di più queste sconfitte stupide.   
Invece sono qua e me la rido con lui che sguscia via verso i bagni con io che lo seguo a ruota perchè abbiamo bisogno di rinfrescarci per bene. E di consolarci ovviamente.   
Anche se io effettivamente non so perché dovrei consolare lui, ma non ha importanza. Io lo consolo.   
C’è sempre un motivo per consolare Lewis.   
Andando verso il bagno prima della conferenza passiamo vicino a un complice Val a cui faccio l’occhiolino e lui arrossisce e non fa cenno di venire con noi.   
Una volta in bagno non nota che chiudo a chiave, va al lavandino e si rinfresca con l’acqua mentre io invece mi abbasso la tuta e gli vado dietro diretto diretto.   
Quando infilo le mani sui suoi fianchi e raggiungo il velcro della sua tuta per aprirlo e abbassare la zip, lui solleva la testa e mi guarda attraverso lo specchio.   
Il viso bagnato di acqua, ride.   
\- Seb, possibile che tu abbia sempre quello in testa? - Rido anche io mentre gli abbasso la tuta insieme ai suoi boxer e gli alzo la maglia bianca aderente che indossa sotto, mentre io faccio altrettanto con me.   
\- Carpe Diem, no? Non sai cosa succederà dopo, bisogna cogliere l’attimo. Ora lo possiamo fare, chissà dopo? - Lewis scuote la testa mentre io mi appoggio a lui e infilo la mano sul distributore di sapone, prendo un po’ e me lo strofino sull’erezione che accosto sulla fessura del suo meraviglioso didietro che mi appartiene e lo sa.   
Continua a lavarsi il viso ed il collo e si butta acqua anche sui capelli sudati, ignorando completamente che mi sto lubrificando per la tipica sveltina.   
\- Dopotutto sarà esattamente quello che ha pensato Toto quando ha deciso di farti prendere oggi quanti più punti potevi. Chissà che succede da qui alla fine del mondiale... bisogna cogliere l’attimo e prendere più punti che si può quando si può! - Che poi è vero, ma io lo dico con cattiveria perché so che Lewis sta pensando che oggi non era necessario vincere perché lo meritava Val. Lui fa così perché si ricorda quanto è stato male lui quando lo hanno fatto nel 2016 con Nico, però deve capire che la F1 è questa, funziona così.   
Lewis si ribella a questa mia affermazione e fa per spingermi via e ricomporsi, ma io lo stringo forte e lo abbraccio da dietro, premo la mia erezione dura e lubrificata contro di lui, pronta ad entrare, mentre appoggio il petto alla sua schiena e le labbra sul suo orecchio contro cui parlo.   
\- Io so che sei una persona con un cuore enorme, ma in pista non c’è spazio per questo cuore a volte. È una legge che hanno imparato in tanti. -   
\- Ma non per questo devo essere felice di vincere senza meritarlo e ferire un ragazzo meraviglioso. -   
\- Quel ragazzo ti ama e ti perdonerà tutto... -   
\- Proprio per questo non devo approfittare di lui... - Scendo sul suo collo e lo bacio continuando questa conversazione in modo anomalo.   
Insomma, ha probabilmente e verosimilmente vinto il mondiale a meno che non succeda un miracolo, ma non è felice perchè hanno esagerato con le tattiche.   
Io ora non dico che le vorrei avere avute sempre, ma se a volte noi le avessimo almeno azzeccate ora sarei io qua a prendermi il mio premio!   
\- Val ha firmato un contratto con la Mercedes sapendo che tu eri il primo pilota. Non può aspettarsi che le cose vadano diversamente. Lui lo sa che funziona così. Non può esserne felice, nessuno lo pretende. Ma lui lo sapeva da subito e lo sa ad ogni corsa e lo saprà sempre. Le cose non cambieranno mai. E per quanto lo adori perché mi piace un sacco tormentarlo e scherzare con lui, sa come me e come tutti che quando tu appenderai il volante al chiodo, il primo pilota non sarà comunque lui. -   
Sono cinico, sono famoso per questo, sono cinico con me stesso per primo e così lo sono anche con lui.   
Non che poi strofinare il mio pene contro le sue natiche mi aiuti ad essere più morbido. Voglio solo che la smetta di porre resistenza e fare tutte ste scene.   
\- Vuoi dire che lo devo allegramente calpestare e approfittare di lui? - Si gira usando la sua forza per sfilare via da me ma io ne uso altrettanta per tenerlo ancorato a me mentre le mie mani scivolano sul suo ventre e poi giù sul suo inguine, sotto i boxer mezzi abbassati. Gli prendo l’erezione e gliela strofino.   
\- No ma mi sembra abbastanza avergli dato il trofeo ed il gradino del podio. Non serve a niente trascinarla così tanto. - Lewis mi sgomita e va via definitivamente, fa per tirarsi su tutto ed io allargo le braccia rimanendo così con la tuta calata fino alle cosce e l’erezione dura e lubrificata. Lui invece si riveste con aria stizzita.   
\- Sei proprio cinico a volte! Sei così cinico che non so nemmeno cosa mi impedisca di darti un pugno! -   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa rivestendomi, rinuncio alla mia conclusione ma mentre lo faccio rispondo a tono tirando fuori quello che non mi sembrava il caso di tirare fuori e lo faccio dandogli le spalle. Il tono è duro e seccato ed anche deluso.   
\- No ma sai, mi sembra assurdo che sono io che consolo te visto che sei tu quello che al 90 percento vincerà il mondiale e che sono io quello che ormai se l’è definitivamente fottuto! E mi sembra assurdo che sia io che consolo te, che ti tiro su, che ti sto dietro mentre sarei io quello in diritto di piangere, arrabbiarsi ed incazzarsi perché se solo e dico SE SOLO avessimo avuto una macchina competitiva fino in fondo e come si deve, e non solo nella prima parte dell’anno, avrei potuto gareggiare come si deve e magari vincere io il mondiale quest’anno, il primo con la Ferrari a cui tengo tanto. E lo sai perché ci tengo! Ma invece sono io il perdente che anche quest’anno ci provo il prossimo anno e sono io che cerca di consolare te perché hai vinto! - Dopo di questo sono vestito e faccio per sciacquarmi, ma le sue braccia da dietro mi abbracciano forte e mi toglie il fiato.   
\- Mi dispiace! - Mormora contro il mio orecchio spalmandosi sulla mia schiena. Il calore scaturisce e mi stacca la spina con una velocità sconvolgente.  
Piccolo stronzo, come osi?   
\- Non ci ho pensato, sono egoista e sto così perché mi sento proprio egoista e non mi accorgo che lo sono più di quanto non immagino! - Ed ecco che sa come fare breccia. Lui lo sa sempre, sempre.   
Sto zitto ma non lo respingo e non mi ribello. Le mani scivolano sul mio petto, mi apre la tuta di nuovo e si infila dentro alla ricerca della mia pelle. Raggiunge il mio basso ventre, solleva la maglia sotto e va dritto sul mio inguine ormai ripulito.   
\- Scusa. - Mormora. - Non è ancora finita finchè non è finita. - Chiudo gli occhi e abbasso la testa.   
\- Sappiamo che è finita. - Sono pragmatico, non ottimista.  
Sono realista. Mi vanto di questo da sempre.  
So accettare la realtà, la guardo e l’accetto.   
E non voglio essere preso in giro.   
\- Mi dispiace. - Scuoto la testa e mi giro verso di lui fra le sue braccia e gli metto le mani sul suo sedere, nel mio posto preferito.   
\- Anche a me. E quindi consolami come si deve. - E con questo cancello subito tutto perché io e lui non abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, non lo avremo mai e dobbiamo godere di ogni respiro che possiamo avere insieme, senza perdere tempo a pensare a cose a cui potremo pensare anche da soli.   
Lewis ed i suoi occhi sembrano sollevati in questo mio colpo di spugna, mi sorride dolcemente e felice e mi bacia subito circondandomi il collo con le braccia, si spalma su di me e immediatamente il sole torna, il sereno ed una strana assurda sciocca felicità.   
Nella vita ci sono così tante cose più importanti di un mondiale vinto o di una gara di F1.   
La felicità è fatta di momenti che vanno colti e vissuti al cento percento.   
Non dobbiamo sprecarla. Non possiamo.   
La sua lingua si intreccia alla mia mentre apriamo le labbra e le aderiamo insieme, ci fondiamo e ben presto mi permette di perdermi nel suo corpo per qualcosa che ora è davvero velocissimo visto che abbiamo perso un sacco di tempo a discutere.   
  
Ma quando esco ho un enorme sorriso stampato sulla faccia, molto più enorme di quello di Val che ci aspettava per la conferenza che arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo.   
E durante la conferenza mentre le domande sono scomode e non riesco ad alleggerire l’atmosfera pesante con delle battute e sorrisi smaglianti come se avessi vinto tutto io oggi, gli prendo anche la mano da sotto il tavolo coperto nella zona anteriore.   
Non è facile, ma è la Formula Uno ed è così che funziona.   
Questo non mi impedisce di ricordarmi che lo amo e che godrò in ogni caso di ogni istante che il cielo mi regala accanto a lui.   
  
Certo poi forse potevo esimermi dal difenderlo visto che nessuno mi aveva chiesto la mia opinione, ma io sono fatto così.  
Dopo mezz’ora di massacro da parte dei giornalisti non potevo starmene zitto.   
\- Non per difenderli, ma nella situazione in cui erano hanno fatto la sola cosa sensata! - Lewis riassume la mia frase in conferenza e lo fa brillando di luce propria, io gli faccio l’occhiolino e mentre lo faccio uscire per primo, torno a toccargli il sedere com’è da manuale per me ormai.   
Lui si trova a suo agio con la mia mano nel suo culo probabilmente.   
\- Grazie per quello a proposito. - Dice Val dietro di noi. Sorrido e mi giro a metà per fargli l’occhiolino, so che fantastica su noi tre a letto insieme ed è per questo che io e Lewis spesso giochiamo con lui in un certo modo.   
\- È stata la conferenza più assurda a cui ho mai partecipato. Volevo citare Michael e Barrichello ma alla fine non è la mia guerra, però andiamo... chi nella vostra situazione non avrebbe agito così? Quello è il modo di fare tattica. Poi mi dispiace che sia andata a discapito di Val, però siamo in Formula Uno. Quello è il solo modo di gestire una gara in un momento come questo. - Concludo deciso e senza peli sulla lingua, sempre con la mano sul culo di Lewis che ci conduce via da qua.   
Una volta che imbocchiamo la porta sul retro per finire nel paddock alla volta dei box a recuperare le nostre cose, prima di lasciarci tiro via la mano dal sedere di Lewis, poi do una carezza alla nuca di Val -con l’altra mano- che va avanti e sorride forse in una delle poche volte di oggi.   
Accelera il passo e rimaniamo indietro io e Lewis da soli per quanto qua si possa essere soli visto il casino che normalmente esiste.   
\- Ci vediamo in hotel? Festeggerete? Che fate? - È una situazione un po’ strana, lui si stringe nelle spalle e guarda la schiena larga di Val e sospira, si sente ancora in colpa e così lo prendo per il polso e lo fermo, ci guardiamo intorno e lo spingo in un angolo un po’ più riparato.  
Poi lo sovrasto di qualche centimetro e lo guardo serio e deciso per fargli smettere con tutta questa commiserazione irritante.   
\- Lew davvero. Avete fatto quello che andava fatto. Archiviatelo e basta. Che ne sai che non farete una serie di gare disastrose e che saranno proprio quei punti in più di oggi ad assicurarti il mondiale? - Lewis mi guarda aggrottandosi un momento, piega la testa e cerca di capire.   
\- Ma tu ci credi ancora che ce la puoi fare?  - Perché è da due settimane che dico che non ci credo più. Faccio un sorrisino sornione.   
\- In cinque gare può succedere di tutto. - Lewis si apre nella meraviglia mentre dico questo.   
\- Sebastian, tu non sei mai ottimista. Ti conosco forse da vent’anni e non ti ho mai sentito essere ottimista e positivo. Prima dicevi che ormai era andata... - ed è vero, penso ancora che sia inutile ed impossibile, ma so che a lu ifa piacere se invece ci credo. Alzo le spalle guardando altrove, vedo che non passa nessuno così gli pizzico una guancia e gli do un bacio veloce.   
\- Se tu credi ai miracoli ed ogni tanto ti riescono, vale la pena aspettare l’ultima gara per vedere che succede. - Per oggi voglio solo farlo felice. Poi gli dico che lo aspetto in hotel prima di andare via e lo saluto.   
Rimane inebetito a fissarmi entrare nel mio box.   
Vediamo se riusciamo ad ispirarci a vicenda. Vale la pena provare. 


End file.
